


Breaking Kimmy Schmidt

by bi_furious1



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimmy tries a little too hard to win over Xanthippe. It backfires...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Kimmy Schmidt

Kimmy Schmidt absolutely loved nannying for Jacqueline Vorhee’s; She loved it! At least… that was what she told herself. She also told herself the World was good, that bunnies and Kitty’s live together in harmony and that Taylor Swift would eventually find a guy that deserved her! So maybe Kimmy was a little in denial, but it was an absolute necessity for surviving 15 years underground, or looking after a five year old. Put a smile on your face and you’ll put a smile on your heart. Bad expression. But it kinda worked. 

 

It wasn’t like there weren’t perks to her job; not only did she have free reign of the Vorhee’s mansion, the boy was a breeze to watch. At least when she could find him… And the redhead could take as much mineral water as she wanted! Not a bad way to make a few bucks for a twenty nine year old ex-mole woman with no education. Now the boy’s sister on the other hand, she was a different matter.

 

Kimmy didn’t wish bad luck on anybody, but Xanthippe Vorhees was fudgin’ mean! The girl was cool, a New Yorker, a ‘millenial.’ But she hated Kimmy’s guts, was constantly difficult, and made fun of all her outfits. The redhead looked surreptitiously down at her flashing trainers as she climbed the stairs: Okay, so she needed to update some of her wardrobe. The young woman scowled: shut up inner monologue.

 

Ultimately Kimmy hated the thought of losing this job, she’d never failed at anything! So, while normally the Nanny went out of her way to avoid doing anything to upset Xanthippe, she had decided to make dinner tonight. The chef was away, or quit… Kimmy only pretended to know Spanish. And Math. Anyhow, she could bring the teenager and her friend their meal and finally prove her worth. after all, why couldn’t they just be buddy’s??

 

Reaching the door to the girl’s room, Kimmy paused, hearing murmuring from the inside: Xanthippe and her friend’s were always gossiping. For the mistreated redhead it felt like being back at school, the mean girls plotting her downfall! Kimmy blinked hard: if she could just hear what they were saying maybe she could avoid having ice cream poured down her pants at a birthday party! Kimmy shook her head. Well, it was too late for that, but next time!

 

Creeping to reduce the chance of the girls hearing her, Kimmy sneaked toward the first room on the left, trainers flashing madly. A gentle turning of the doorknob allowed it to open without a sound.

 

The redhead leant against the door, still carrying the girl’s plates in hand. Pushing it open just a crack, light poured across her face as Kimmy peered inside. Blinking, the Nanny could just make out the furnishings of the girl’s bedroom. Amazingly this was the closest she'd gotten to ever going inside. Not as exciting as the witch’s cavern she imagined.

 

A sharp moan shot through the door, making Kimmy instinctively shudder, plates wobbling vicariously. 

 

“What in the ham sandwich?...” Kimmy muttered under her breath.

 

The Nanny shook her head; it was wrong to snoop, very, very wrong. She should just darn well leave and call the brunette’s cellphone.

 

Only now the sounds had changed. There was no more whimpering just low, frustrated grumbling. Kimmy frowned; it sounded like the noises that Titus pug made when she choked on kibble! But it was so intense, so desperate. Maybe it was something else? Maybe someone was hurt, or in trouble! The redhead grimaced determinedly; She was the Nanny, it was her job to check. Kimmy would just, check…

 

Pressing her behind more firmly against the door, the redhead took a steadying deep breath and eased it further open.

 

What the nanny saw made her gape:

 

Xanthippe sat alone on her King-size bed, mouth hanging slack open, eyes screwed shut. Hearing another moan escape the girl’s mouth, Kimmy’s mind immediately jumped to fantasy; was Xanthippe the witch she always suspected her to be?! Was this some kind of curse? Where was her minion?? 

 

Upon further inspection the redhead spotted the other girl, knelt between Xanthippe’s legs; blonde head bobbing awkwardly. 

 

Wait… 

 

Trying to get a better viewpoint, the inquisitive redhead tilted forward, pressing her legs together as she balanced against the heavy wooden door:

 

“Make me cum already Sim, make me cum!” Xanthippe commanded impatiently:

 

“Unngh come on moron, maake meee Cummhh!!” 

 

“What in the h-e-double?…” Kimmy wondered aloud, transfixed by the moment. Where they?-

 

Raising her eyes from the girl’s questing head, Xanthippe finally spotted their unwelcome intruder:

 

“Ahhh, Uhhngh!- Kimmy??!”

 

Both women jumped.

 

The teenager blanched, dark brown eyes widening just as Kimmy overbalanced, falling through the half-open door:

 

Stumbling forward, the redhead awkwardly caught herself. Just not the plates:

 

Food tumbling to the floor, Kimmy watched in horror as she splattered the girl’s lush carpet with sauce:

 

“Ohhh!!” the redhead yelped.

 

Xanthippe was also horrified:

 

Pushing the girl beneath her backward, the brunette tugged up her underwear from between here knees, fumbling desperately.

 

Both guilty parties met each other’s eyes, shell-shocked:

 

“Heeeyyyyuh….” Kimmy began awkwardly, “Dinner’s ready?”

 

Scrambling to her feet, the blonde teenager/minion looked between the two women frantically.

 

“Simone?” the redhead asked in astonishment. 

 

The young girl squeaked. Grabbing her bag desperately, the blonde barged past Kimmy and disappeared into the dark hallway.

 

Kimmy watched her go; still attempting to comprehend what she had just walked in on. Turning back to her young ward, the redhead flinched; the brunette staring daggers back at her:

 

“Oh. My. God. Seriously?!?!” Xanthippe screeched, marching up to the red-haired Nanny, “What right do you have to just barge in here? You’re the help!”

 

Kimmy swallowed her pride, attempting to keep the girl at bay as she strutted toward her:

 

“I was just getting your gosh-darn dinner Xan!”

 

Crossing her arms, the shorter girl scowled at her employee:

 

“What did you see?!” the brunette countered.

 

“Unngh, I don’t. You two girls playing make belief!?” Kimmy guessed hopefully, her repressed, immature mind still drawing a blank.

 

Xanthippe blinked, her expression somehow becoming more aggravated:

 

“Are you mocking me?! You don’t get to mock me!” The brunette rallied, attempting a half-ass excuse quickly:

 

“Simone and I… she’s an airhead and, and I don’t have a boyfriend… its just easier okay?”

 

Kimmy’s nose crinkled as she grew more confused; the practices of these Millenials were beyond her. Was this what girls did now? Even when they could go out and meet boys?? Thinking back to her own experiences, the redhead tried to relate honestly:

 

“So you’re like me and Cyndee in the bunker..“

 

Xanthippe blinked hard, giving Kimmy a disbelieving look:

 

“What??” 

 

The rich teenager had thought she’d figured out by now the redhead’s strange history. So far it had explained a lot of Kimmy’s quirks. But had she just uncovered an interesting revelation?

 

“Wait… You did weird sex stuff in the bunker??”

 

Kimmy’s face flushed; she really wanted to get out of this room. Or at least to change the subject:

 

“Sooo… those undies. My little pony?”

 

The girl looked down, suddenly realizing she was pants-less with the woman she hated; turning red herself, Xanthippe attempted to tug her black t-shirt down, redirecting the conversation away from her surprisingly girly underwear:

 

“You know you’re ruining my life, right? And my rug by the way!”

 

Kimmy blanched, finally remembering what had happened, twisting to stare at the ruined carpet:

 

“Oh Fudge!”

 

Dropping to the floor, the redhead immediately began gathering the spilt pasta back onto the plates.

 

“You know that’s worth $2000 right?” the brunette snapped, staring down at nervous Nanny.

 

Panicking, Kimmy cast around the room:

 

“Do you have a towel?!”

 

“Use your ugly sweater Kimbecile!” Xanthippe barked back.

 

“But-” Meeting the girl’s hard stare, Kimmy didn’t hesitate:

 

“-Right.”

 

Tugging the hem of the cream sweater up over her head, Kimmy awkwardly wriggled free of her woolen confinement.

 

Xanthippe bit her tongue as the redhead removed the tight garment, luxurious hair spilling over bare shoulders. Watching as the Nanny’s bust bounced into view, the teenager swallowed hard. ‘How do you get boobs like that?’ the brunette wondered in awe; the Nanny’s heaving chest supported by tiny blue half cups that strained to contain her pale orbs. Xanthippe shook her head; this woman really needed to buy some age appropriate clothing:

 

“Hey Kimmy, the children’s department at Macy’s called, they want their training-bra back.”

 

The redhead scowled, realizing her yellow undershirt had ridden up over her bust. Arms still tangled in her sweater, the Nanny wiggled her torso till the thin garment fell back over her midriff. Giving up, Kimmy hurriedly leant forward onto the stain, using her favourite top as a makeshift mop.

 

Watching the Nanny bend over to begin frantically scrubbing, Xanthippe had an interesting thought:

 

“Sooo… You’re a rug muncher?”

 

“Well I obviously I’d prefer to eat this off the plates, Xan!” Kimmy responded indignantly, continuing to think out loud:

 

“ although Gretchen did suggest we eat the carpets once the canned food ran out in the bunker …”

 

Xanthippe rolled her eyes: 15 boring years underground and that was all you talked about. So dull! Still, there could be potential here:

 

“No, I meant… you and the other mole women. Did you ever, you know, get each other’s rocks off?”

 

Pausing momentarily, Kimmy looked up from the mess still on the floor, answering slowly:

 

“None of your beeswax! But… sometimes we’d play make belief too...”

 

The repressed Nanny shook her head; Sometimes Cyndee or Gretchen had… urges. But they just played make belief! You know, innocent games, practice kissing, over the smock stuff! Maybe sometimes she’d let things go too far. But it was just make belief!

 

Xanthippe whistled:

 

“Wow. Did you ever ask them to return the favour?”

 

Kimmy blanched, shaking her head insistently:

 

“Of course not! I’m not… you know… I just wanted to help.”

 

Xanthippe shook her head in amazement; talk about sanctimonious repression. The country bumpkin from Durnsville obviously couldn’t comprehend her own actions.

 

Taking a breath Kimmy continued scrubbing in vein; the stain was not coming out.

 

The brunette slowly circled the Nanny as she studied the redhead closely. Kimmy was sort of cute; for an old fogey. This was not one of the anorexic teenagers she was used too fooling around with. Even if the Nanny insisted on dressing like a kid, she was not proportioned like one: 

 

Kimmy’s curves were full and vivacious; a woman’s body. Xanthippe blinked hard. Maybe eating food wasn’t so bad for your figure…

 

The teenager watched as the redhead arched her back, bending over the ruined carpet to press down hard on her sweater. Xanthippe stared in awe: so that’s where calories were supposed to go:

 

Kimmy had a nice butt, made all the better by the tight pink jeans the redhead insisted on wearing. It was as if the nanny were wearing clothing at least two sizes too small on purpose, her plump behind straining her brightly coloured wardrobe. 

 

Xanthippe snapped back into the moment, suddenly making her mind up: Kimmy had robbed her off an orgasm. And the brunette wanted it back.

 

Stalking back around the tempting redhead, the brunette spoke fast; meeting the nanny’s eyes once more:

 

“Well… you made me dinner… but then you screwed up my time with Simone… So I guess I have something for you to eat instead…”

 

Closing the door, the young girl quickly locked the entrance behind her; no need for further interruptions. Turning back to the ‘help,’ she looked down on the crouching Nanny.

 

“You want me to eat something?” Kimmy wrinkled her nose in confusion, before her eyes became as round as saucers:

 

“I know the mess is my fault, but I’m not sucking sauce out of the carpet!”

 

“Obvs,” the brunette replied: “I was just thinking I could use some of that… mole woman solidarity…”

 

Kimmy sat back on her haunches, totally lost. Trying to follow the girl’s implication, the redhead considered what Xanthippe was saying slowly. Then it clicked:

 

“Woah woah Woah! No way girlfrienemy!”

 

“Why not?!” the teenager responded sharply, standing over the redhead, causing the nanny to shrink backward as the teenager strode menacingly into her personal space once more:

 

“Cos, cos… that was just a mole woman thing, we had years in the bunker alone and Cyndee got a little desperate… “ Kimmy rationalized desperately:

 

“Girls on the outside- we don’t need to do that kina stuff.”

 

“Maybe I like that kina stuff ginger!” the brunette growled, offended before realizing she was meant to be straight:

 

“A-and maybe my family owns your ass and I’m telling you to do this for me!” Xanthippe growled, her brown eyes boring into Kimmy’s.

 

“You don’t own me Xan, I’m not a horse or Manuela!” Kimmy responded in what was hopefully her most empowered voice. 

 

The brunette didn’t budge, leaning in until her face was millimeters from the other woman’s. Kimmy couldn’t escape those dark, judgmental eyes. Attempting to move backward, the redhead felt her behind press against the teenager’s massive bed. Somehow the pale Nanny went even paler:

 

“I get what I want Kimmy, especially if it makes your life miserable.” Xanthippe countered slowly:

“After all you just ruined a two thousand dollar rug. How were you planning to pay for that?”

 

Kimmy bit her tongue, looking down at the carpet; this was bad.

 

“So what’s it gonna be Kimbo Bimbo?” the millennial hissed condescendingly: “A little private gay stuff for me, or a lot of expensive mole stuff for you?”

 

Kimmy shook her head, screwing up her eyes and thinking hard. How did it always come down to these impossible choices? It should have been a no-brainer; you’re not supposed to service bratty teenagers! But the difference was private humiliation or a lot of public expenditure. Attempting to tug her arms free of the tangled up jumper, Kimmy had a realization; her hands were literally tied:

 

“But, but…. You’re 16….”

 

Xanthippe smirked, grinning: she had the Nanny penned in; time to go for the kill. Reaching down, she twirled Kimmy’s bright redlocks between her fingers condescendingly:

 

“I’m not actually 16 Kimmy, I just say that so no one thinks I’m a fogey.”

 

The redhead shook her head in amazement:

 

“You’re self conscious about your age? Seriously?!”

 

“Well yeah,” Xanthippe replied sheepishly, “not all of us can look as good as you do at what… 40?

 

“I’m 30!” Kimmy huffed at the backhanded insult, before remembering the real issue: 

 

“But you’re a kid?! Right?? Your not aging backwards… are you?!”

 

Xanthippe rolled her eyes:

 

“No idiot, I’m 18. When you’re as cool as I am sacrifices have to be made. Doing schoolwork was just one of them. So I got held back a few years. When you have rich parents it doesn’t matter.”

 

The Brunette’s eyes became fierce once more, and the Nanny recoiled:

 

“But if you tell anyone about this I will destroy you, got it??”

 

Mouth becoming a thin line, the redhead nodded solemnly.

 

Xanthippe smirked: “Okay.. Good. We have to set up a trust here. You do this for me, I’ll take credit for the mess you made.”

 

Stepping over the redhead, the bossy teenager plopped down on the messy mattress, exactly where she had been with Simone before Kimmy rudely interrupted. Twisting on the spot, the redhead watched her progress tentatively:

 

Leaning back, Xanthippe opened her legs:

 

“W-what should I do?” Kimmy asked, trepidation causing her voice to waver: “I mean, what do you want?”

 

“You’re the expert mole woman,” Xanthippe responded cruelly, pointing to the floor in front of her.

 

Crawling forward reluctantly, the redhead positioned herself between the outstretched limbs. Easily taller than the hipster girl before her, Kimmy crouched down low, her face now centimetres from the girl’s waiting crotch.

 

“Ummm… So it goes without saying you don’t tell Ms. Voorhees about this right?” Kimmy asked nervously. The brunette gave her an incredulous look:

 

“Like she could judge…” Xanthippe pouted, “and why would I want to boast about this?”

 

Reaching down, Xanthippe held the redhead still, cupping her chin and forcing her to look the brunette dead in the eye:

 

"So let’s just see how deep you can burrow, ‘mole girl.’”

 

Kimmy frowned, her former stubbornness surfacing momentarily:

 

“That’s Mole Woman to you!”

 

The brunette rolled her eyes: “Whatever.”

 

Kimmy shook her head, reaching for the spoilt girl’s hips. She couldn’t let this brat take her job. Gripping the hem of the surprisingly frilly panties, the redhead slowly tugged the soft cotton away, revealing Xanthippe’s precious flower:

 

Cyndee’s was so different.

 

A feeling of desire, intermingling with an odd sentimentality came over Kimmy. The nanny shook her head; attempting to keep those inappropriate feelings at bay.

 

She was unbreakable and this, this was no worse than before. This was for sisterhood, for survival. Kimmy forced a determined smile; she could do this.

 

As Kimmy gazed at the perfect folds of the millenial’s sex, she decided to go to her happy place.

 

“Just like licking a lollypop, like licking-“ murmuring, Kimmy leant forward flicking out her tongue: 

 

“a lolly-mmm…”

 

Xanthippe quivered; feeling the warm wet tongue take its first dive, which nonetheless, sent an electric thrill coursing through her veins.

 

“-Pop…”

 

Tasting Xanthippe, the redhead recognized immediately the girl was no sucky sweet. Nevertheless, she took another lick, the redhead going lower this time and taking a longer, deeper swipe.

 

Kimmy attempted to ignore the extended "Mmmmmmm," this elicited, focusing on the job at hand as her tongue moved up and down several times just inside the girl’s slick entrance.

 

Xanthippe grinned: this could actually work. Resting on the palms of her hands, the brunette lifted her crotch into the Nanny’s open mouth.

 

For the brunette, the stimulation of humiliating her nemesis was already better than any sex she’d had before. OMG she had to record this!

 

Grabbing her cellphone of the bedside table, the brunette took a quick selfie, attempting to pout into the lens. Feeling that insistent tongue swipe over her nethers, the spoilt girl’s expression turned to pleasured anguish; her eyes rolling, mouth falling open just as the picture was taken.

 

Getting past her initial reluctance, Kimmy started to eat with earnest, her tongue moving everywhere, rolling deliciously over the surface of the brunette’s pussy lips, touching lightly at her clit before exploring deeper inside.

 

Moving away for a second to catch her breath, the redhead found that Xanthippe almost immediately moved her back to the main course, grunting frustratedly at her newfound sexual servant.

 

To Kimmy’s horror, she emitted a quiet, indelicate moan as she licked even deeper into the girl’s snatch, tasting her sacred honey. Gosh, she actually tasted better than a lollypop.

 

Tilting the phone surreptitiously downward, Xanthippe took a quick photo, just for her friends. After all, it wasn’t everyday you convinced a woman 14 years your elder to go down on you! 

 

Squeezing the redhead’s cheeks with her thighs, the millennial stared at the brilliant shock of red hair spilling over her legs and felt a rush of excitement. Deciding to take things further, she started a slow, deliberate motion with her hips, grinding into the nanny’s mouth and nose. 

 

Kimmy gagged, a stream of pussy juice meeting her tongue on each stroke. Determined to see this through, the redhead pressed her face into the girl’s moist cavity, momentarily oblivious to her humiliation.

 

Xanthippe whined, her eyes rolling for non-ironic reasons for the first time ever. What was happening? This was supposed to be subjugating an enemy! Was Kimmy actually good enough to get her to cum?! The brunette yelped, running a hand carelessly through long red hair as her façade gave way.

 

Both girls began to undulate, Kimmy tugging at the brunette’s shirt, Xanthippe clawing at the bed. In less than 30 seconds both had degenerated, the brunette riding Kimmy’s face as she groaned contentedly; the redhead gasping open-mouthed into her pussy.

 

Kimmy devoured the girl’s sweet centre:

 

“Careful! T-that’s, unnn… that’s worth more than, Unghhh! Ohhh.. You’re poor!” Xanthippe panted deliriously.

 

“Mmm, Mmm Mmmppp Mmm!”

 

Attempting to reply, cream drenched the redhead’s pale face, her tongue making wet, squishy sounds as it moved back and forth inside the girl’s tender folds.

 

Kimmy was lost, eyes wide and vacant. She knew this was wrong dagnabbit! But weirdly she needed this. All that time in the bunker taking care of the girls, yet on the outside she couldn’t even take care of herself! Maybe this was right! Maybe this was her natural state! So she would never get to splooge herself… that was fine!!

 

Moaning loudly she burrowed further into the delicious warmth, her mouth insistently attacking the brunette’s throbbing core while unable to attend to her own.

 

Xanthippe snorted, her derision rising back to the surface: she had the help servicing her! Even now Kimmy’s face was buried in her snatch!!

 

The redhead began to sweat profusely, the heat between them soon bedraggling the set upon Nanny. This meant however that the struggling redhead found it increasingly hard to breathe, soon gasping for air.

 

Allowed to resurface, Kimmy was surprised by her newfound freedom, gasping, eyes wide, as she cast around the room. The Nanny shuddered, realizing her face must have been coated with cream; hurriedly swiping at her lips with the back of her ruined sweater.

 

Xanthippe however, could wait no longer, impatiently grabbing the redhead and jamming Kimmy’s face back into her own crotch; crying out wantonly as her Nanny’s tongue went back to work.

 

For Xanthippe this changed everything; no more convincing that bi-curious blonde bitch Simone! From now on Xanthippe would settle for nothing but mole meat. Kimmy was just so eager to please!

 

Moaning uncontrollably once more Kimmy did her best to eat out her charge, becoming worryingly aware that she didn’t hate what was happening; the crotch of her tight pink jeans becoming wet as she served the girl before her.

 

Fortunately for the confused redhead, a few more licks from her eager tongue set Xanthippe off, the spoilt rich girl screaming uncontrollably as she came in Kimmy’s open mouth.

 

"OHHH!!! Ohhh Jackie!! Yesss, Yesssss” the brunette shook her head, realizing her mistake:

 

“I-I mean Jacqueline Ahhh! I mean Kimmy!!”

 

Xanthippe was delirious, cumming harder than she had ever before, falling back onto the bed in a heap as she squirted uncontrollably.

 

Panicking, Kimmy realized how far she’d let this go, Xanthippe spraying her gullet on the first burst. Caught in the brunette’s tight grip, the redhead instinctively gurgled the copious torrent of cream that exploded from the teenager.

 

Hearing gasping between her own groans, Xanthippe held the Nanny firmly in place against her spasming puss. This was payback after all; the brunette had finally found a way to shut this woman up!

 

Looking down however, she couldn’t help but enjoy Kimmy’s company. Hell, the redhead was working for it:

 

The unbreakable Kimmy Schmdit, swallowing hot cum as she practically sucked the orgasm from the brunette, cheeks hollowing as she was splurged.

 

Feeling surprisingly vulnerable herself, Xanthippe ran a trembling hand though her long hair. Just as she came again:

 

Eyelids fluttering, her mouth opened in a silent shriek, her voice all but lost. 

 

Kimmy choked as she was sprayed once more, spluttering and heaving as she was forced to pull away, hot cream running down her chin.

 

Tumbling forward Kimmy collapsed onto the teenager; Panting hard, the redhead managed to groan, attempting to cover her mouth before emitting a loud burp.

 

Winded, Xanthippe shoved the nanny aside, allowing the redhead to collapse onto her bed.

 

Kimmy was a mess; the bedraggled gasping redhead half naked, hands still tied up in her sweater while her face and hair gleamed with the teenager’s cream, leaving them hot and sticky. 

 

Xanthippe eyed the redhead thoughtfully. Kimmy had already come this far. Surely all she would need was a push?

 

And the manipulative teenager knew just how to do it:

 

Reaching under the redhead, the teenager rubbed Kimmy’s crotch.

 

The Nanny lifted her head from the sheets immediately, eyes becoming wide as saucers.

 

Kimmy opened her mouth but her voice died as she felt a small hand slide between her thighs. The pressure of this contact, even over the redhead’s jeans, had the Nanny whimpering.

 

“Wow, you really are a virgin,” Xanthippe laughed, watching how the redhead twitched from her barest touch:

 

“I’m only undoing your pants spazz.”

 

Feeling her jeans loosen Kimmy took a deep breath:

 

“W-why, I really don’t need you to…”

 

Xanthippe tugged the Nanny’s pants down, determinedly ignoring their owner. Rolling them over her behind, the teenager pulled the tough cloth away, finally revealing the succulent cheeks underneath. Sliding them down her thighs, Xanthippe gave up impatiently, more concerned with the pale butt before her. The brunette bit her lip; she hadn’t realized until now how much she wanted this.

 

Leaning on her elbows, Kimmy decided to put an end to this before she did something she’d really regret. Well, more than what she had already. Awkwardly wriggling, the redhead realized her legs and hands were effectively bound in her half removed clothing. 

 

Licking her fingertips, Xanthippe reached out and ran her digits over the panty-clad lips of Kimmy’s pussy, causing the anxious Nanny to let out first a gasp, and then a shuddering moan.

 

"Mm. Knew you were horny." Xanthippe said, giving a rather cruel half hearted laugh, "I should of figured a try-hard like you just needed a good, hard boning.”

 

"I'm... I'm... not sure whats-Ahhh…." Kimmy stuttered, her eyes watering at the soft touches tantalizing her desperate sex.

 

"Just go with it then" Xanthippe responded smugly, even as she pinched a hard nipple.

 

"Ohhh!” Kimmy jerked, rocking against the bed frame as Xanthippe leant over her.

 

"So I’m guessin’ you want me to stop?" the brunette asked, even as she began to slide her fingers around the redhead’s nethers in a clockwise circle.

 

"I'm not gay." Kimmy gasped, desperately trying to stifle the moans that were escaping from her mouth.

 

"Really... oh, so I guess if I were just to slide my fingers inside this drooling puss of yours you wouldn't react right?" Xanthippe laughed, as she reversed the direction of her fingers, all the while increasing the pressure on the redhead’s swollen lips.

 

Kimmy whimpered but she could not answer the teenager. She couldn't, she was far too busy trying not to hump the girl’s fingers or beg the brunette to fudge her. Oh how she felt so confused!

 

"I'll tell you what strawberry shortcake." Xanthippe said, snapping the redhead out of her daydream, "What if I could give you some relief??” The brunette squeezed the Nanny’s swollen peach, watching her prey gasp and shake in response:

 

“All those years without any attention must be weighing on you???”

 

Kimmy blinked hard; there had to be a catch.

 

“You would… give me downstairs kisses??”

 

Xanthippe scoffed:

 

“Ohh, I’m not going down on you if that’s what you mean; gross. You’re the help!”

 

Kimmy wanted to be indignant, but instead the redhead whimpered:

 

“This is so whack!”

 

“Yeah well… there’s another way to get you off without using my tongue, that could loosen up an ancient virgin like you.”

 

Kimmy shuddered, nose crinkling even as she twitched unconsciously: 

 

“Y-yesss!” the redhead squeaked as her body was cruelly manipulated.

 

“What was that Kimmy?” Xanthippe responded, continuing to tease the Nanny while holding her own breath: 

 

“I mean, Ohhhkay…” Kimmy responded dumbly, attempting to conceal her growing desperation.

 

Xanthippe beamed.

 

Kimmy felt two hands grasp her patootie, groping it like a subway pervert before slipping under her waistband. 

 

Xanthippe mushed the Nanny’s fleshy behind, zeroing in on her prize; Kimmy Schmidt’s exposed starfish.

 

The redhead soon felt a probing finger massage a strange area:

 

“ohhh…” Kimmy gasped, tightening up with sudden fear.

 

“Hold the Pickles Xan! That doesn’t seem right…”

 

“Sure it is!” the brunette responded innocently:

 

“ All the girls at school with suspicious parents do this, that way there still pure for their check-ups.”

 

“Bu, but its my tooter!” Kimmy responded helplessly, attempting to sit up, only to feel a small hand pushing on the small of her back:

 

“Everything is about butts now, remember??” Xanthippe responded carelessly, acting nonchalant, ”Its just what girl’s my age do to preserve their innocence. Unless you want me to take your actual virginity??”

 

“No!” Kimmy responded defiantly, before her original confusion took over:

 

“Wait… what?”

 

“Then it obviously has to be the ass moron,” the brunette replied smugly, moving behind Kimmy.

 

Xanthippe pushed down on the Nanny’s shoulders, pressing her face into the silk sheets. Bent over double, the redhead barely noticed the girl retrieve a hefty dildo from under her bed.

 

Think Kimmy, Think! She just had to get through this with as much dignity as she could. Easier said than done. But the ex-hostage had a trick for situations like this. She had learnt a long time ago that a person could stand just about anything for 10 seconds. Then you just start on a new 10 seconds!

Xanthippe tapped at the redhead’s clenched hole one more time before her fingers slid away. 

“1,2,3…” Kimmy began to mutter desperately.

“Easy, ginger,” Xanthippe responded calmly, moving down to caress the quivering lower curves of Kimmy’s ass. She lightly circled her fingers over the join of the Nanny’s legs and hips, before fondling the redhead’s panty-clad behind some more. 

“4,5,6…” Kimmy counted quietly through clenched teeth.

 

The teen’s fingers were suddenly strong as steel, dipping between milky-white cheeks and prying them apart.

 

Out of sheer stubbornness, Kimmy tried desperately to keep herself closed, but she was no match for the lust her charge now felt. Those hard fingers opened her up and she felt a sudden, intense humiliation, knowing that Xanthippe was behind her exposing her shame. 

 

“7,8,9…” the redhead whispered desperately.

 

Kimmy’s muscles automatically flexed, trying to protect, prevent the penetration she knew was coming. Xanthippe just smiled as she extended her middle finger into the redhead’s puckered asshole.

 

“MMMMM!”, the Nanny’s lips pressed tightly together, feeling the first knuckle of the brunette’s long finger go up her rectum:

 

“Mommy Fudger!” Kimmy cried. “T-that’s sooo big… wait, where was I??”

 

Xanthippe chortled. “10 Kimpanzee…” She slapped her strap-on against Kimmy’s leg. The redhead balked, feeling hard plastic.

 

“10 inches,” Xanthippe quipped, driving the rest of her finger inside.

 

“Oh my gosh! Take it out!!” Kimmy gasped, Xanthippe wiggling the digit inside her rectum.

 

“No way this is too good,” Xanthippe laughed, bringing out her cellphone once more.

 

With little concern for Kimmy’s histrionics, Xanthippe’s slender finger pushed deeper into the Nanny’s ass. With every little jerk, the redhead spasmed, feeling that deceptively leaden pressure wedge itself in the tight resistance of her butthole.

 

“It hurts!” Kimmy gasped.

 

“I thought you were the unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt?” Xanthippe said confidently. “It’ll hurt when I make it hurt, and by then you’ll be so far gone, you’ll beg to be hurt so good!!" Xanthippe wormed more of her finger inside and there was nothing Kimmy could do except—enjoy it? She thought she felt the teenager’s strap-on throbbing against her thigh.

 

“Huh,” Xanthippe exclaimed excitedly, “You’re tight for a fogey.”

 

Kimmy bit her lip: she couldn’t clench up her body all night. Xanthippe was going to fudge her up the ass; all that remained to be seen was how it would feel. Like a telephone pole or just a baseball bat? Gosh darn it! How had she gotten herself into this mess?? How could she think this was the right call?? Swallowing her fear, Kimmy forced her ass to relax. Grimacing, the redhead rallied; nothing beat her:

 

The Reverend had once told her that eating small stones would supplement their lack of iron down in the bunker. 12 hours later she’d had to pass them all in a Kiddy pool! This was basically the same, just you know, in reverse!

 

Xanthippe’s finger—her two fingers, now slid into Kimmy’s ass. It took the redhead’s breath away, but there wasn’t much in the way of pain. Just a steady in-out, in-out and a weird pooping sensation as Xanthippe pumped Kimmy’s ass with her fingers, slow then fast, readying it for rougher treatment.

 

As she did this, Xanthippe strapped the plastic cock around her hip, before realizing she couldn’t go in dry. Casting around, the brunette searched for something to lube the dildo.

 

Xanthippe’s gaze fell on the plates by her side, still piled high with pasta and tomato sauce. The teenager smirked. 

 

“Geepers!” Kimmy rasped, feeling the cold, wet dong slither between her wide buns.

 

Xanthippe finally pressed her dildo along the crevice of the Nanny’s butt. Pushing up and down with her strap-on, she slid its lubricated weight up along the redhead’s crack, finding Kimmy tensing in response. However, when the Nanny’s behind started to move, Xanthippe knew she was ripe for having her ass fucked. Taking one last look at Kimmy’s cute pink asshole, she aimed her cock squarely at the center and shoved forward.

 

“Mommy Fudgin’ Heck!” Kimmy squealed as she started to stretch, far more reluctantly than she had for Xanthippe’s finger:

 

“That’s too big, that is too big! I can’t take it, I can’t get your dong in my ass, you’ll rip me in half, it’s too big!!”

 

“Oh no you’re taking it all,” Xanthippe replied, tightly gripping Kimmy’s jerking thighs and continuing to strain against her resistant asshole. “It’s way too big for a scared little girl to take. You’re just gonna have to be a big girl to take this dick. Take it, bitch, because it’s not getting any smaller!”

 

Kimmy moaned out, the searing pain that shot through her belly as her asshole gave in, the unyielding pressure of Xanthippe’s rigid pole crushing against her starfish until it stretched wide open, letting Xan pop inside. What the darn heck was happening?! Wasn’t the teenager supposed to be her friend yet?? Kimmy coughed; feeling the alien presence where none had been before and pressing her face into the sheets while allowing red hair to fall over her face.

 

“That’s it!” Xanthippe gasped victoriously, petting Kimmy’s back as she straightened up. She loved patronizing the once proud redhead, now skewered:

 

“It’s in now. It’s in. The rest is going to slide right inside.”

 

“Too big…” Kimmy muttered. “Hurts…”

 

Xanthippe actually managed to resist the urge to stuff the Nanny’s bowels with cock, waiting to give the redhead a chance to get used to the thick prod in her ass:

 

“You know you deserve this right? Nobody can just run around with their head in the clouds all day!” Xanthippe spat, before taking a breath:

 

“Nobody’s unbreakable.”

 

Every tiny thrust so far had ground Xanthippe’s pussy against the base of the dildo, held firmly in place by Kimmy’s full cheeks. Now the teenager found herself unable to go without that pressure any longer. She drove forward, jamming herself into the redhead, hearing with some satisfaction the catch in Kimmy’s breath as the strap-on inched up her rectum.

 

Kimmy’s eyelids fluttered before shutting tightly, leaving her alone with this strange pain and the stranger pleasure… gasping continuously in neither agony nor ecstasy as the intrusion entered secret places deep inside her, before ending in the huge sigh that escaped her when she felt a dull warmth on her bottom; Xanthippe’s body pressed against the redhead, the full length of the dildo buried between them.

 

Xanthippe also had weak knees, staring at her prize. This was beyond subservient; she finally had Kimmy just where she wanted her. The truth the redhead was a mole woman? That was nothing compared to this! All that spunk and bravado, and underneath there was just a scared little girl, desperate to get fudged! Xanthippe blinked; Fucked. She obviously meant fucked.

 

Sensing Kimmy was weakened and tender enough, Xanthippe rallied. Sliding backward she heard the squelch of the redhead’s rectum as she came free, only to line up another shot. Now she could pound into the redhead with long, hard, churning strokes, desperate to break-in Kimmy Schmidt. 

 

Meanwhile Kimmy thought the teenager would tear her apart; the thick rod of plastic forcing her cheeks centimetres apart, laughing cruelly with each hard slice of her hips:

 

“I’m in—I’m inside you! I’m fucking your ass Kimmy Schmidt!”

 

Kimmy’s eyes watered as she grimaced determinedly.

 

Shaking and pitching with each blow, the pain spiking and receding, spiking and receding, so fast that she felt like it might give her whiplash. Inside the redhead was churning, her bowels stuffed and unstuffed till she was tender and sore.

 

The redhead gasped: 

 

“I’m getting fudged in the patootie!”

 

“Fudge yeah!” Xanthippe gasped, slapping a palm against a quivering cheek, the redhead wincing under the sudden spanking.

 

Kimmy felt obscene, whorish and thrilled?! What in the ham sandwich was happening to her!? Undulating her hips, Kimmy managed to hold still, groaning as she impaled her own rectum.

 

“Feels sooo weird!” Kimmy panted exhaustedly.

 

Xanthippe ignored the redhead, watching Kimmy’s ass roll, flex and jiggle, grinding the dildo back against her. God she was soft, even with maximum pressure the brunette would simply press against those pillowy cheeks. 

 

With every thrust the Nanny’s splayed trainers flashed madly.

 

“Ooohh Marshmallows..” Kimmy swallowed nervously as the dong went impossibly deeper, spearing her bowels.

 

Xanthippe gave Kimmy’s undulating ass another celebratory smack, now thrusting into the redhead’s hole with all her strength:

 

“This is for all the times you embarrassed me!”

 

Xanthippe ploughed forward:

 

“Threatened to ground me!”

 

The brunette thrust forward again:

 

“Took advantage of my family!”

 

The teenager, slid back as far as she could, before delivering the final blow:

 

“And for flaunting this fat ass around my house!”

 

Kimmy wailed the impact sending her face first back into the girl’s pillows.

 

The redhead felt herself clench once more, deep inside, trapping the heat of Xan’s passage inside her, dousing it with kerosene so it burst into flame. Her mind unraveled. 

 

Kimmy was fucked between Xanthippe and the bed, the pistoning cock diving into her throbbing asshole. Red hair dancing about her shaking head, the Nanny’s face contorted in pleasured pain.

 

The orgasm hit so hard the teen’s bed rattled.

 

“How can it feel soooo good?!” Kimmy wailed. “Fudge, this is better than Waffles!”

 

Xanthippe didn’t bother responding, content to continue ramming her dildo home, fucking it into Kimmy as hard as she could:

 

Gripping the Nanny’s shoulder, Xanthippe used her other hand to reach for her own pussy distractedly, rubbing herself into a frenzy.

 

Kimmy Schmidt went cross-eyed, the sensation of her once tight little starfish being stretched around a big dong forcing her to cum her brains out.

 

It would take a lot of rationalization, ice, vaseline and impromptu toilet breaks before Kimmy could recover from this ordeal. Although the girls never really spoke of it again, Xanthippe knew the redhead could never really forget, no matter how deep the repressed mole woman buried her mistake. Every time the Nanny took a seat she would think of the teen and how she pulverised her asshole. And the brunette would watch and smile.

 

So much for unbreakable.


End file.
